


rain (fem!reader/akira kurusu)

by fleeting_fantasy



Series: Akira Kurusu/Joker x Reader [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: 3rd person, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Rain, Sweet, akira kurusu - Freeform, angry, hes a dork, meeting after being long distance, persona - Freeform, persona 5 - Freeform, ren amamiya - Freeform, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy
Summary: His hand reflexively moved over and covered her mouth, a flash of panic in his eyes before he realized she hadn’t said it loud enough for anyone but him and Morgana (whose hearing surpassed humans) to understand. Akira hissed softly as [Name] licked his hand, a method she adopted after Akira covered her mouth on multiple occasions in their young life. He slowly removed his hands from her mouth and wiped his hands on the shirt he gave her. “What was I supposed to say? Besides, I couldn’t tell you over the phone; if the police suspected me they could use that and you and evidence in the court. I wasn’t expecting you to find out anyways. I didn’t want to drag you into my mess.”[Name] shifted her eyes, sighing softly as she pinched Akira’s nose out of annoyance and her heavy heart. “I know, I know.” She sighed, putting her hands on her face. “I don’t know. I’m… I just…” [Name] let the breath she held go. “I guess I’m a mess of a bunch of feelings. I’m upset and jealous and angry and happy and proud and-” [Name]’s lips quivered as she sat up, engulfing Akira in a tight hug. “Scared. If something happens to you I..”





	rain (fem!reader/akira kurusu)

On a rainy day, Akira tilted his head towards the window, admiring the gentle splatters of water upon the school window, drowning out the sounds of the lecture as he closed his dark eyes to the sound of rain, a wave of serenity rushing over his body as the calm atmosphere drew a veil over his eyes, the stress of school, the Metaverse, and his probation all fading away in this moment of peace. He couldn’t care less about anything at this point in time, relishing in the few minutes of peace within his mind as he listened to the white noise that cluttered inside his head. His hand held his head up as he stared outside the window, gently playing with his ebony locks. His other hand had the dull pencil in its grasp, the tip gently skating across his notes in patterns that he remembered from the metaverse and the grand palaces that he and the Phantom Thieves had come across during their time in the alternate dimension. The corner of Akira’s lips perked up in a soft smile, his face relaxed as his mind wandered to what he thought of the world and all of it’s imperfections and corruptions: where he and his confidants would change the selfish cognitions of others to make the world a better place, even if that is only miniscule compared to the massive amounts of corruption that the world held. **  
**

He let a breath of air escape from his mouth as his phone buzzed in his pocket, reaching for it to check who had sent a text. Akira’s mind instantly flipped to Ryuji, the ‘bonehead’ of the group who made it a bad habit to text during class. ‘That’s probably also a reason that everyone thinks he’s a delinquent…’, though he was pleasantly surprised to see it was an old friend of his from his hometown, the single thing he missed about that hell of a place. Akira’s glasses began to slide off his nose and he swiftly put them on the desk as his eyes scanned the message he had gotten. Remembering that she had come with the school on a trip to Tokyo, she seemed to be stuck indoors due to the rain, though compared to him, extremely bored. A common side effect when stuck with people you don’t care about and with nothing to do.  _‘Dude, entertain me before I die of boredom!’_ Akira fought back a chuckle at his friend’s text lest he get caught by the irritable teacher that yapped on and on about something or other.

 _‘If you’re so bored, why don’t you act like a good student and do you work while you’re free now?’_  Akira’s finger’s flew on the screen, typing the snarky words his companion surely expected, as his quiet demeanor shook and fell to his cocky and arrogant one only for a few people; the ones that come inside the Metaverse with him, and her.

Akira bit his lip as the next message came quickly. _‘Like you’re one to talk! Er… text. Anyways, don’t act so cocky and just tell me how your life has been. Gotten into any trouble recently? I hope not. You’re still on probation! If you go to jail I will personally kick your ass into oblivion.’_

Akira looked up from his phone and shifted his gaze to the teacher who had his back towards the students. He saw the combined alphabets as the teacher droned on and on about the different expressions in language, a topic they had covered before where Akira had figured out the meaning behind “wunderkind”. He turned back to his phone, seeing his cat companion asleep inside his desk, probably from the rain, and texted back as discreetly as he could. _‘I’d rather meet up and talk than have you “kick my ass into oblivion”, especially since you’re here for a weekend.’_

 _‘Oh, so now you want me to act like a bad student and leave the class trip? Sounds fun. Where do we meet up?’_  Her text was like a taunt, but he could almost feel the smile from the other side of the monitor. _‘And let me know when you want to go so I can sneak out.’_

Akira scrolled through his notes and copied the address of the cafe he currently resides at, pasting it into their chat.  _‘I have lunch in about three minutes. I’ll skip afternoon classes. Meet me there asap.’_

He watched as the chat bubble indicating she were typing paused for a moment before reappearing as a text speech.  _‘I’ll be there. Don’t be an ass and make me wait long; I don’t have an umbrella.’_

_-_

The lunch bell rang loudly, cutting the teacher’s words short as students scrambled to leave with their lunches and immediately grouping with their friends. Akira stood up quickly, shoving an irritated Morgana into his bag, waved to Ann - a fellow Phantom Thief, and rushed out of the classroom to make his way outside of the school with the back entrance that he knows with the help of his third eye that no teacher was monitoring.

Morgana meowed lowly, poking his head out from inside the bag. “Where are we going? Are you going to skip class?” He asked with obvious annoyance.

Akira nodded, pushing the cat’s head back into his bag. “I’m meeting a friend. She won’t be here long.” He explained, sneaking into the subway station whilst hiding the uniform he wore as best he could to be discreet among the crowd.

The ride along the subway was not as crowded as it usually is when he is headed to school or back from it. Akira stood anxiously by the door, dashing out as they slid open for people to exit, not letting anyone have a chance to stop him if that was their plan. He couldn’t get caught; it would cause too much of a pain on everyone’s shoulders.

It continued to rain as Akira dashed through the empty streets next to his current residence, eyes frantically peering through his rain-streaked glasses, trying to spot the familiar hair and body of his friend. He ran under the many covers the shops had, thankful that they blocked a lot of the rain from getting to Morgana at least. He had forgotten his classic black umbrella at the cafe, leaving him partially soaked, even with the double layer of clothing and the covers he ran under. The water seemed to have soaked through his uniform jacket and onto the white long sleeve turtleneck underneath, chilling his skin uncomfortably.

Akira frowned as he stood in front of Cafe Leblanc, mindful not to let his guardian Sojiro see him. Otherwise, Akira might literally die. He peered in the window and saw the glowing figure of his friend under the fluorescent lighting, the same rain that stuck to her school uniform and accentuated her curves made her hair glitter in the light and his eyes wander over her as if she were a goddess that came to save him from the hell of his life.

Reluctantly, Akira tore his gaze away from his old friend, setting his bag down and gently taking Morgana out of his bag. “Stay here. Sojiro likes you. Just meow and he’ll come for you.” He instructed and left no room for the cat to object before he took his phone out and dialed his dear friend. ‘ _Come outside and make sure he doesn’t suspect you. I’ll take you somewhere nice.’_ Akira slid away from the cafe, standing next to the alleyway with his arms crossed and a foot on the wall he leaned on, acting very intimidating yet mysteriously charming, a tip he had picked up from a book he finished while on the train.

He waited less than a minute, though the stray sprinkles of water did not keep him very good company, before he saw her emerge from the small cafe. Her eyes seemed to spot him immediately and she skipped over to him, careful to dodge the water that dropped from the heavens. She was completely soaked, Akira could tell, from the way her hair clung to her face and neck and the sleek gray that shimmed with water. He watched as she ran towards him, flinging herself onto the male and getting him even wetter than he was previously. “[Name]-” He objected, hands on her arms to try and pull her off him. “You’re soaked.”

“It’s revenge for making me wait, you jerk!” She exclaimed, slapping his arm with a glare that he knew was only half-serious. She paused for a minute, cheeks a dull pink as she stood under the cover of the alley, next to him. Akira smiled, watching her silently. He noticed the faint traces of makeup around her eyes, likely waterproof, that somehow made her shining eyes even more vibrant. He noticed that in the long months of having little contact with his childhood friend, how greatly he came to appreciate her, from her jokes to the appearance that made him sway in his shoes.

Akira pushed his dripping raven hair back and took his glasses off for a moment before deeming that he couldn’t wipe his glasses on his own wet clothes. He turned to [Name] who looked at him with a questioning gaze before pulling on the bottom of her shirt and wiping his glasses off, much to her discontent. “Thanks,” He said, pushing his thick-rimmed glasses onto his nose, finally relieved from the irritating drops of water that would blur his vision.

“Anyways,” [Name] cleared her throat, fixing her school shirt with an obvious blush that did not escape the eye of Akira. “Where are we goin-?” She asked, stomach interrupting at the last minute and rumbling loudly against the constant pattering of rain.

Akira sighed softly as [Name] hid her flushed face within her palms, embarrassed at being caught hungry. “Food, I guess. Seems like we both haven’t had lunch.”

“I’ll pay for it!” [Name] immediately declared with her mouth agape, stopping Akira from saying anything. He was well aware of her hard-headed nature and her stubbornness after years of arguments and debates, so he didn’t even bother to say anything in retaliation, lest they attract the attention of stray passersby that would likely notice their young age and uniforms and get them into trouble.

-

The timid persona Akira put on when not in the Metaverse was slightly swayed as [Name] and he walked side by side, hips practically glued together, just like old times. Akira’s arm was around [Name]’s shoulders, despite her on-and-off complaints of embarrassment, he felt her lean against him, especially as the wolfish gazes of deprived men on break from tedious office work bore into the soaked students. They soon arrived in front of the nearly empty ramen shop, thankful that the rush hour for lunch was over.

Akira lead them inside and they sat at the far corner of the counter, soft spoken and discreet as to not rile up any staggering customers from their lunch. [Name] looked at the menu with a frown, her pale fingers tapping the plastic covered menu and abruptly stopped when the old cook smiled their way and asked for their order. Akira was first to reply, having a house special he always gets. [Name] stuttered a bit but requested the same, still having not made up her mind by that point and didn’t wish to bother the old cook by taking up more time.

“Just like old times, huh?” Akira mused with a small smile, happy the memories he made with her in his hometown were good, unlike the ones with his neglectful parents  ~~(who are the absolute worst™)~~.

[Name] took a sip from her cold glass of water, shaking her head. “Not really,” She replied with a hum before flashing Akira a devious smile. “You would always follow my lead back then.” She leaned back in the high chair, admiring Akira’s profile with a side glance. He reminded her of someone on television recently, and she could feel it on the tip of her tongue; but who?

The gentle rain was good company as Akira and [Name] silently ate their matching bowls of ramen, [Name] glanced up at the news playing on the television attached to the wall. It talked about the controversy behind the Phantom Thieves and whether their actions should be considered criminal or not. [Name] paused herself from eating, staring at the screen and seeing a blurry photo of the leader of the thieves, hardly recognizable by any standards, though [Name]’s heart seemed to pull inwards at the sight of Phantom.

“Did you take an interest in the Phantom Thieves?” Akira asked, drawing [Name]’s attention back to him. “They’ve become really popular lately; I admire them.”

[Name] stared at Akira, her brain slowly connecting the dots. “Yeah..” She mumbled, returning back to her meal while pushing that thought behind her for now, leading a nice conversation that caught their lives up with each other - most of it, at least.

-

Leaving the ramen shop a good thirty minutes later, the air damp and cold but only light drizzles falling from the sky, Chikai leaned against Akira for support as she scrolled through on her iPhone, something he couldn’t see with his angle of vision, as they walked through the now crowded streets. By this time, school was out, so there was no need to worry about Sojiro getting upset about Akira being home early, and they mutually agreed to go back to Akira’s place and chill there until it was time for [Name] to go back to the hotel.

“You alright?” Akira mumbled, his concerned eyes peering down at [Name]’s troubled face.

[Name] shook her head and gave Akira a smile, putting her phone away. “I’m fine. We’re almost there, right?”

“Yeah,” Akira confirmed, his grip on her faltering. “If Sojiro asks anything, don’t tell him about me cutting class. Otherwise I might be homeless for a good year.” He asked, hand rubbing [Name]’s head and messing up her damp hair.

[Name] rolled her eyes and huffed, fixing her hair the best she could. “Of course. I can’t have you being alone in Tokyo.”

-

Akira opened the door for [Name], as she slipped inside, greeted with Sojiro’s amusement at the sight of a previous customer and the one who was staying with him. “You two know each other?” The middle aged man asked, leaning against the counter. “Nice to see you again, though. I’m not going to question why you two are together, but don’t disrupt my customers.”

[Name] nodded, bowing her head politely to Sojiro. “We’ll be in his room. Thank you, though.”

Sojiro seemed surprised at the bold declaration. He turned towards Akira with a stern gaze. Before he could open his mouth Akira stepped in to save his own ears.

“She’s a childhood friend that came to visit. Nothing weird.” He explained, telling the truth. Even so, Akira did not wait for the man’s reply and simply ushered [Name] up the steps to his room where Morgana nearly attacked both Akira and [Name], his claws out and a deathly glare in his eyes.

Morgana calmed down quickly though, seeing [Name]. He moved his head from [Name] to Akira and back to [Name]. “Did you skip school to pick up a chick?” Akira sighed, shaking his head.

[Name] kneeled down and gently pet Morgana’s head, not knowing he was quite different than the normal cat. “He’s very handsome. When’d you get him? No, actually, why didn’t you tell me you had a cat?” [Name] said, a threatening tone underneath the gentle touches to Morgana’s head.

Akira rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. “Forgot,”

“Mmhmm,  _sure_.” [Name] sang, standing back up and throwing Akira a knowing glance. He placed a white, fluffy towel on her head and handed her a large shirt and some sweat pants. “Oh, uh..”

“You’ll get sick if you stay wet. I’ll go to the bathroom. Let me know when you’re done.” Akira said, walking out of the room. [Name] followed close behind and locked the door, looking at Morgana.

“Could you..” [Name] mumbled, hoping the cat would understand. By some miracle, it seemed he did, and turned around, tail swishing side to side. “Thanks.” She said, replacing her wet clothes with the warm baggy ones that luckily had strings on them to make it fit on her waist. “Akiraaaaaaaa,” [Name] said, unlocking the door to suddenly meet extremely close to the teen, noses practically touching. Her face burst into an array of red as she stumbled back, nervously laughing. She couldn’t deny the fact that Akira was very pretty and perhaps the fact that they’ve known each other for years added onto the small tiny crush that she had.

“Woah, don’t fall!” Akira said, hand reaching out to steady [Name]. “You didn’t get sick already, did you?” He asked with a teasing tone laced in his words. “Or.. are you that happy to see me?” He asked, flirtatious nature appearing again.

[Name] slapped Akira’s arm and glared at him. She was well aware that Akira was the kind of person that could go from being considerate to extremely flirtatious, no matter the gender or appearance. “Save that for your girlfriend.” [Name] said, walking over and hopping on a chair in front of the television, desperately ignoring the sting in her chest from the words that rolled off her tongue.

Akira stared at [Name] for a moment as she said that but quickly shook it off of him. He sat in the other chair, bringing out a controller and offering it to [Name], who refused and said she would rather watch Akira get beat up by the AIs. “Don’t feel like it.” Akira replied, setting the controller back. “What do you want to do then? We have a few hours before the day is over.”

“Just put in a DVD or something.” [Name] said, leaning back in the chair and continued to pet the cozy Morgana who was clearly enjoying the affection. “Can we move the couch over here? These chairs aren’t the most comfortable.”

Both Akria and [Name] got up (while [Name] placed Morgana on the chair and gently moved it, with Akira ignoring the complaints that Morgana spilled that [Name] couldn’t understand aside from the low meows that boosted the irritation. [Name] giggled softly, seeing the exchange of glares between Akira and Morgana. “Hey, I’ll start getting jealous if you keep glaring at your cat like that.” She said, grabbing one side of the couch and grunting, pulling it as hard as she could.

Akira joined [Name] after watching her struggle for a minute, his strength adding to the swiftness of pulling the heavy couch. The floor creaked with despair as the weight of the couch shifted, but it wasn’t anything serious so they ignored the dying creak. Akira was the first to sit down, stretching his arms out and letting a yawn fall off his lips. [Name] subsequently jumped on top of him, knocking the breath out of his chest as she scooted to lay her head on his lap.

“I remember when you were always the one cuddling up to me,” [Name] mumbled, looking at the television that began playing a lighthearted movie. “I miss being able to do this.” She admitted.

“It’s only been a few months,” Akira said, his hand naturally going to her hair and gently stroking it.

[Name] looked up at Akira and frowned. “And a lot has changed.” She paused, opening her mouth for a moment before closing it and shifting her gaze as her smile faltered. “Were you ever going to tell me you were the leader of the Phantom Thieves?” [Name] asked softly, looking up at Akira with serious eyes.

His hand reflexively moved over and covered her mouth, a flash of panic in his eyes before he realized she hadn’t said it loud enough for anyone but him and Morgana (whose hearing surpassed humans) to understand. Akira hissed softly as [Name] licked his hand, a method she adopted after Akira covered her mouth on multiple occasions in their young life. He slowly removed his hands from her mouth and wiped his hands on the shirt he gave her. “What was I supposed to say? Besides, I couldn’t tell you over the phone; if the police suspected me they could use that and you and evidence in the court. I wasn’t expecting you to find out anyways. I didn’t want to drag you into my mess.”

[Name] shifted her eyes, sighing softly as she pinched Akira’s nose out of annoyance and her heavy heart. “I know, I know.” She sighed, putting her hands on her face. “I don’t know. I’m… I just…” [Name] let the breath she held go. “I guess I’m a mess of a bunch of feelings. I’m upset and jealous and angry and happy and proud and-” [Name]’s lips quivered as she sat up, engulfing Akira in a tight hug. “Scared. If something happens to you I..”

Akira’s arms wrapped around [Name] as he laughed softly. “You’re still a worry-wart.” He smiled, letting his forehead fall onto [Name]’s hair.

“Don’t ruin this for me, jerkwad.” The female grumbled. “Let me just hang out with you, as my cherished… best friend.” [Name] shuddered, shaking her head. “That sounded way too cheesy and I want to barf.”

Akira playfully pushed [Name] away. “Please don’t barf on me.”

“You’re the only person that should be barfed on, Mister Oh-So-Great Phantom Thief!” 

-

[Name] frowned as she looked at the building across the street where her class trip was. Her dried uniform was back on her body and her appearance much nicer than it was when she broke down in her best friend’s room. She sighed softly and shook her head. “Over already, huh.” She looked over at the casually-dressed Akira, smiling sadly. “I won’t see you for another few months, it seems like.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll come back for you. Maybe then you could join us.” Akira said, pushing his dark glasses up his nose.

[Name] laughed and nodded. “I hope that’s a promise,” She said, nudging Akira. “Hey, I wanted to give you something before I go.” [Name] said, rummaging through her purse and pulling out a keychain that Akira gave her when they were very young.

“Is that-?’

“Yeah. I want you to have it. Not forever, of course. As a good luck charm. You have to bring it back to me though. That way you can’t break your promise.”

Akira accepted the token and carefully attached it to his belt hoop, amazed at how nice it looked even after all these years. “Alright, alright, I get it.” He said. “You should get going before you get in even more trouble.” He said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

[Name] nodded and stepped in front of Akira. “One more thing before you decide not to call or text me for another seven months,” She said, forcefully pulling Akira down to her smaller heigh by his shirt collar and pressing her lips to his only for a moment before pulling away when she felt his hands move to her body. She ran across the street, turning around only to holler at him to not do anything stupid and that she was waiting for her keychain back before running and climbing into the window to her room with her few friends at school.

-

Akira stared for a few moments to the spot where [Name] had fled to in a fit of embarrassment. His fingers ghosted over his lips, the shocked expression shifting to a smirk not unlike those his Joker persona would wear. “That was a nice good luck charm,” He mumbled to himself, his legs dragging him back home before Sojiro killed him.

He dropped onto his bed, phone in front of his face as he looked at the chatroom with his best friend that they started in the morning. His fingers flew on the touchscreen and typed out a simple phrase before shutting it off and placing it to charge on his bedside. Morgana glanced at Akira and hopped on his bed, resting on his chest and pawing at his chin. “Hey, so, that friend of yours… are you sure we can trust her?”

“I’d trust her with my life. And if I know her like I do, she’ll probably encourage others in our hometown to support us and to help out each other.” He said, closing his eyes.

“Alright then Joker, but, don’t forget our mission here.”

“I won’t forget. We’re a team.”

“Good, now go to sleep.” Morgana ordered, curling up on Akira, forcing him to stay down.

-

“Where did you go?” One of [Name]’s roommates asked, tilting her head as she sat on the foot of the traditional futon, peering directly at the flustered girl.

[Name] laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. “Akira lives here now, so I saw him.”

“Really?” A few girls gasped, jaws agape as they pressured [Name] for more detail as to how he was and such, raving for new gossip.

“Guys, I’m getting tired, and the teachers are going to check in on us soon.” [Name] exclaimed, calming the excited girls with a lie. “So goodnight!” [Name] said, pulling the covers over her head and attempting to calm her beating heart as the other girls in the room slowly calmed down and one by one fell asleep.

[Name] lazily scrolled through her phone, unable to sleep after she did such a thing to Akira, her head buzzing with thoughts and screams of her idiocy until a notification popped up, alerting her to the new message. She held her breath and opened it, expecting the worst, but only seeing a strange message from Akira.

_‘Check your bag. Sleep well.’_

[Name] shifted in her futon, reaching over to her small purse and rummaging through the contents in there, not finding anything out of the ordinary. Floss, a few pens, lip gloss, some normal sanitary products. Her fingers opened up the zipper on the side, expecting to find nothing like the other pockets but to her surprise, a blindingly red card stood out against the dull jean-colored purse.

She took the card out, admiring the business-like texture and the professional quality of the signature logo of the phantom thieves, a brand that had been popping up to an ungodly amount on the news and other media. [Name] flipped the card around, using her phone as a light to read the card.

**I’ll steal your heart before the end of the year, and that’s a promise.**

The distinct change in style from the calling cards of the Phantom Thieves’ previous victims are blatantly clear in this red card, as it seemed to be made specifically by Akira. A blush returned to [Name]’s cheeks as she stuffed the card inside a pocket very well hidden inside the bag, shaking her head at his cheesiness that nearly rivalled hers. Unable to control the butterflies in her stomach, [Name] furiously texted teen back before falling asleep to memories and dreams.

_‘Don’t keep me waiting, idiot.’_


End file.
